Aide moi à sortir de l'obscurité
by Dreams On Fire
Summary: AH. "Ton père me déteste, ta soeur m'ignore. Nos amis ont abandonné l'idée de me sauver du gouffre dans lequel je suis tombée à ta disparition. Plus rien ne va... Je coule, lentement mais sûrement..." Attention, les apparences sont trompeuses...


**Twilight appartient à la grande S. Meyer.**

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est un _All Humans_. Voilà le prologue.  
Attention, les apparences peuvent-être trompeuses...  
Love,  
Dreams On Fire

* * *

« [...] Pardonne-moi mon amour... Pardonne-moi d'être encore là et de ne pas réussir à être heureuse. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Mais c'est tellement difficile ! Je n'y arrive pas. Les revoir tous les jours, souriants et heureux. Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal ! Ils réussissent là où j'échoue. Mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite, si tu savais ! J'essaye, je te jure que j'essaye. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur ! Tu n'es plus là, la vie ne vaut plus rien sans toi... Je sais que tu m'as demandé d'être heureuse, de refaire ma vie. Pour toi. Pour moi. Mais est-ce réellement possible ?

Me lever tous les matins est un véritable enfer. Me doucher, m'habiller, manger. Tout est devenu un véritable calvaire... Chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque respiration est une épreuve qui me brise toujours un peu plus... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vider tes affaires. Pas encore... Il y a toujours ton vieux pull-over posé sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Et ta paire de basket pleine de boue devant la porte d'entrée. Ton odeur flotte encore dans la maison, malgré le temps qui passe... Tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu viens juste de traverser la pièce tellement ton effluve embaume l'air... C'est si... intense. Réel... Peut-être est-ce aussi dû au fait que tout est encore en place. Ton ordinateur, tes papiers, tes vêtements... Je n'ai touché à rien. Ah si. Sauf... Sauf à ce tee-shirt que tu portais tout le temps. Tu sais, celui aux couleurs des Mariners... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on se chamaillait la télécommande. Savoir si les Mariners allaient battre les Yankees, ou si je pourrais regarder un vieux classique en rediffusion... J'ai mis mon coussin à l'intérieur, et je dors avec. J'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi comme ça...

Parfois, il arrive que le téléphone sonne. Je ne réponds plus. Je n'en ai plus la force. Parce que je sais que si je décroche, alors il me faudra expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas joignable depuis quelques temps... Bien heureusement, certaines personnes ont eu l'intelligence de se renseigner. Elles m'envoient une carte et cessent de faire sonner la ligne. Mais pour d'autres... Encore hier, j'ai eu le malheur de décrocher... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs... Mais bon... J'ai décroché et mon interlocuteur a demandé à te parler. Encore un imbécile de vendeur par correspondance. Tous des rapaces viles et inhumains... Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il voulait me vendre une assurance pour la voiture. Et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais... que... que tu étais... _mort_... il... il m'a présenté ses plus sincères condoléances avant de me dire qu'il vendait aussi de très bonnes assurances vie !

Pourquoi !! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens sont-ils tous si cruels !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me fiche pas la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Est-ce qu'on me punit !? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté !? Parce que je ne mérite pas d'être bien ? D'être épanouie et heureuse une seule fois dans ma vie ? Est-ce que je le mérite ? Toute cette souffrance, cette colère, cette peine ! C'est un moyen de me faire savoir que je n'ai pas ma place ici ? Parce que pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours ici si c'est pour souffrir autant !? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas morte tout simplement avec toi cette nuit là ? Pourquoi c'est si difficile...

...

J'ai vu ton père hier. On s'est croisé à l'entrée du cimetière. Tu sais, c'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré... Ses... Ses yeux étaient tellement... Si noirs lorsqu'il m'a vu ! Il était si... Si rongé ! Si malheureux ! Et tellement en colère... Contre moi. Je sais qu'il m'en veut de ne pas être morte à ta place. Et bon dieu, comme je m'en veux aussi... J'aurais préféré prendre ta place, plutôt que ça ! La mort est si facile, si douce face à la vie. Face à ma vie sans toi... Je me demande comment je fais tous les jours pour survivre... C'est comme si tout était décuplé. Tout est plus dur, plus lourd, plus fatiguant, plus difficile... Tu me manques tellement... Je me sens vide, tellement vide. J'ai l'impression d'être morte. Et je me croirais morte, s'il n'y avait pas cette putain de douleur qui me lacère le coeur, encore et toujours...

Tout est figé. Comme un arrêt sur image. Depuis que tu es parti, ma vie est en pause. Je ne suis pas retournée travailler. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec qui que ce soit. Pas même ta famille comme tu peux le voir de là-haut. Je me contente seulement de les croiser aux portes du cimetière, sans jamais parler. Ton père me déteste, ta soeur m'ignore. Nos amis ont abandonné l'idée de me sauver du gouffre dans lequel je suis tombée à ta disparition. Plus rien ne va... Je coule, lentement mais sûrement...

Ne plus pouvoir caresser tendrement ta joue, ne plus t'entendre, te voir, te parler. Tous nos petits moments ensemble. Tout ce qui fait que j'étais entière grâce à toi. Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras à jamais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Je garde en mémoire nos plus beaux moments, notre première rencontre, le premier baiser, notre première nuit d'amour, et toutes celles qui ont suivies... Tout ce qui nous caractérisait, tout ce qui faisait que nous étions nous. Un couple heureux, amoureux... Je t'aime tant...

...

Mais aujourd'hui, je te promets d'essayer. Je te jure d'essayer. Peut-être pas d'être de nouveau heureuse, pas tout de suite du moins. Mais de vivre... Pour toi. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois dans cet état là. Que tu ne voulais pas que je sois dans cet état. Alors, aujourd'hui, je prends un nouveau départ. Je pars dans 6 heures. Je prends l'avion direction Seattle. Puis je ferai route vers Forks. J'ai besoin de retourner aux sources, changer d'air. M'éloigner de tout ça. Nos souvenirs, tout ce qui me rappelle nos bons et mauvais moments. Tout ce qui me fait souffrir...

Je ne t'oublie pas. Loin de là mon coeur. Je prends juste quelques distances. Histoire d'aider un peu plus à prendre un nouveau départ... Je sais que si jamais je reste ici, je n'y arriverais pas...

Voilà... Il est temps... Je reviendrais, plus tard. Quand je serais prête, quand j'irais mieux... Je te jure de revenir... Prends soin de toi là-haut... Mon ange...»


End file.
